Una Bella Inmortal
by MariVal2211
Summary: Bella es una híbrida con el poder de copiar dones, un día que corre por el bosque en forma de puma. Sse encuentra con Edward, pero no de la mejor manera. Que pasara ¿Se enamorara?
1. Prologo

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía**

* * *

**Una Bella inmortal**

**Prefacio**

**Yo ando sola siempre. Vivo de bosque en bosque y no tengo un hogar**

**Soy un mounstro**

**Personas como yo deberían estar muertas**

**Merezco morir en manos de alguien tan horrible como yo.**

* * *

_**Holaaa, espero que les guste mi historia y les dire que actualizare todas la semanas y a veces me saltare algunas ya que tengo otra historia. Porfavor si les gusto me regalan unos cuantos Reviews.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**MarieV**_


	2. Encuentro y Preguntas

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS**_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía**

**Una Bella Inmortal**

**Encuentro**

**BellaPOV**

Me encontraba vagando en el bosque, sola, como siempre. Estaba en forma de un puma corriendo por el bosque, ya que uno de mis poderes es convertirme en el animal que deseara y por alguna extraña razón, mi favorito es el puma. Estaba, por lo que había visto en un cartel cerca del bosque, en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks. Tenía un inmenso bosque verde, parecía un planeta alienígena.

Estaba corriendo en lo profundo del bosque ya que un olor a ciervo me atrajo y tenía dos emanas que no casaba y tenía mucha sed, así que me abrí paso por el bosque y allí estaba, en todo su magnífico esplendor, un ciervo macho bebiendo de un arroyo.

Me agazape lista para cazar a mi presa, cuando hoy un sonido de dos rocas chocándose, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a un vampiro en mi espalda listo para matarme. Luche todo lo que pude y no podía reconocer quien era ese vampiro, así que cuando intente mirarle, me lanzo contra un árbol y de ahí perdí la conciencia

Al despertar me sentí en un ambiente diferente, como en una casa, también note que tenía otra ropa, una camisa azul rey unos jeans y unas zapatillas azul oscuro, me senté en lo que parecía un sofá y abrí mis ojos, allí estaban 7 vampiros de ojos dorados mirándome con curiosidad, me aterre e intente mantenerme lejos de ellos, parecieron notarlo.

- No temas, no te haremos daños – Me dijo el rubio de mirada amable –Yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme, Y ellos son mis hijos, Alice y su pareja Jasper – Señalo a una que parecía un duende y un chico con cicatrices de batalla en los brazos – Ellos son Emmett y su pareja Rosalie – Señalo a un chico de puro musculo pero su sonrisa con hoyuelos así que no se viera tan terrorífico y a una rubia despampanante – Y él es Edward – Señalo a un chico que parecía un Dios Griego – Somos los Cullen. Quien eres tú?

- Bueno yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, soy mitad humana y mitad vampira…- Dije

- Como es eso? – Pregunto Edward confundido

- Ya les explico – Dije tranquilamente – Mi padre era Charlie Swan un vampiro y mi madre Rene Dwyer era una humana. Los dos se enamoraron y se casaron. Un mes después nací yo, ya que el crecimiento del feto hibrido es acelerado, pero no todo fue bueno ya que mi mama murió al darme a luz y mi padre se fue a Volterra y se mató – Dije con un tono de tristeza y vi como los Cullen se ponían igual

- Me quede con un amigo de papa, su esposa y su hija, eran muy buenos conmigo y yo los quería mucho ya que ellos me veían como una hija para cuidar y una hermana para jugar. Me cuidaron hasta que cumplí los 7 años ya que parecía y pensaba como una chica de 18 y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta, desde entonces descubrí mis dones que son, un escudo mental/físico y el poder copiar dones. De ahí llegue hasta aquí, Alguna pregunta?

-Cómo funcionan tus dones?

- El escudo mental siempre esta hay, y cuando quiero proteger a otra persona simplemente lo extiendo y el físico no siempre lo tengo así que es como una maya protectora y me cubro o a cuantas personas quiera con el – explique – y el de copiar dones simplemente activo o desactivo cuando quiero, en este momento tengo desactivados todos los poderes incluyendo a los de Alice, Jasper y Edward

- Porque dejaste a tu familia? – Pregunto Rosalie, amablemente y sentí como todos se sorprendían a tal comportamiento de ella

- Es que quería conocer yo sola el mundo, quería explorar por mí misma y saber que había más haya pero los visito cada cumpleaños y en las fiestas – Dije recordando fechas anteriores

- Cuando cumples? – Pregunto Alice con sus típicos pasos de bailarina

- En dos semanas, pero no es mi fecha favorita – Dije y los Cullen parecieron entender

-Cuántos años tienes? . Pregunto Jasper con su cara típica inexpresiva

- Creo que si no me equivoco… la semana que viene cumplo 250 años – Dije mirándolo –Te conozco – Pregunte pensativa – Ah, ya se, tú estabas con María, cuando la visite tu no estabas así que ella me dijo sobre ti, Jasper Whitlock – Dije y el se sorprendió

- Conociste a María? –Pregunto sorprendido

- Si es buena amiga la conocí una vez que vagaba por el bosque y me la encontré peleando contra tres vampiros –

- Bella una última cosa – Dijo Esme con un tono maternal – Te gustaría quedarte?-

-Bueno no sé, si a ustedes no les molesta - Estaba sorprendida, ningún clan me había tratado así

- Claro que no Bella, a todos nos gustaría que te quedaras – Exclamo Alice, estaba segura que ella me quería en la casa

- Alice si tú quieres, pero los demás están de acuerdo? –Asintieron todos

- Tenemos mucho que hacer – Dijo la semana que viene empieza la escuela y tenemos que matricularte, comprarte ropa y … - Siguió hablando Alice animadamente

- Ven querida, ya es de noche y me imagino que estarías cansada por todo el viaje –Dijo Esme – Ven sígueme a tu habitación – Dijo mientras subíamos a la segunda planta de la casa – Tu habitación es esta, es la que está al frente de la de Edward y al lado de Alice y Jasper

- Ok, muchas gracias por todo Esme – Dije

- No hay de que, querida – Dijo mientras se iba de la habitación

Mi cuarto era maravilloso, era todo rojo y blanco, me sentí identificada ya que llevaba dos partes de mi blanca como un vampiro y rojo sangre como el de la sangre humana **(N/A: foto en mi perfil)**. Me iba a acostar en la cama cuando…

**Edward POV **

Estaba en mi casa, cansado con la monotonía de siempre en mi familia, Emmett y Jasper jugando videojuegos, Rosalie arreglándose las uñas y pensando en ella misma, Alice arreglando su guardarropa, Esme arreglando el jardín y Carlisle en su oficina. Así que salí a casar.

Afuera sentí la presencia y el olor de un puma **(N/A: Cuando Bella se convierte animal es idéntico hasta el olor)** que perseguía a un vendo macho, me agazape y salte sobre él, estaba luchando y era el puma más fuerte que había visto, lo arroje contra un árbol y perdió la conciencia. Cuando me iba a acercar para beberlo se convirtió en una chica con el pelo algo desordenado y la ropa un poco desgarrada, me acerque a ella y a cargue hasta la mansión.

Al llegar todos me bombardearon con mil preguntas en sus pensamientos

"_Edward que es lo que pasa? Por qué no te veo? Y quien es ella" _pensó Alice

"_Edward donde estabas estaba preocupada" _pensó Esme

" _Quien es esa que cargas Edward? No la identifico" _pensó Carlisle

Y preguntas iguales provenientes del resto de la familia, la deje en una camilla en la oficina de Carlisle y le explique lo que paso

- Ya entiendo Edward, pero no sé qué es y al verla se ve ya curada, llevaba la al sofá d la sala para después preguntarle que paso, pero antes de darme cuenta note de que Alice le había cambiado la ropa

- Alice! –Grite

"_Hermanito, el problema era que ella tenía toda la ropa desgarrada por tu culpa"_ en eso tenía razón _"Lo sabía"_ pensó. Deje de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás y me fije en ella, tenía el pelo color caoba y ondulado, era casi tan pálida como un vampiro pero tenía facciones muy parecidas, era hermosa.

Estaba despertando y abrió sus bellos ojos marrón chocolate, que me cautivaron apenas los vi, primero se asustó y se echó para atrás pero Carlisle lo noto y le dijo

- No temas, no te haremos daños –Le dijo Carlisle mirada amable –Yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme, Y ellos son mis hijos, Alice y su pareja Jasper – Los señalo a ellos dos– Ellos son Emmett y su pareja Rosalie – Y a los otros dos – Y él es Edward – Me señalo y creí que de ser humano me sonrojaría– Somos los Cullen. Quien eres tú?

- Bueno yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, soy mitad humana y mitad vampira…- Dijo y me sorprendí

- Como es eso? – Pregunte confundido, jamás en toda mi vida había oído de ellos

- Ya les explico – Dijo tranquilamente – Mi padre era Charlie Swan un vampiro y mi madre Rene Dwyer era una humana. Los dos se enamoraron y se casaron. Un mes después nací yo, ya que el crecimiento del feto hibrido es acelerado, pero no todo fue bueno ya que mi mama murió al darme a luz y mi padre se fue a Volterra y se mató – Dijo con un tono de tristeza y todos nos pusimos igual, como alguien la podría dejar sola

- Me quede con un amigo de papa, su esposa y su hija, eran muy buenos conmigo y yo los quería mucho ya que ellos me veían como una hija para cuidar y una hermana para jugar. Me cuidaron hasta que cumplí los 7 años ya que parecía y pensaba como una chica de 18 y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta, desde entonces descubrí mis dones que son, un escudo mental/físico y el poder copiar dones. De ahí llegue hasta aquí, Alguna pregunta?

-Cómo funcionan tus dones?- Pregunto Carlisle, Típico pensé

- El escudo mental siempre esta hay, y cuando quiero proteger a otra persona simplemente lo extiendo y el físico no siempre lo tengo así que es como una maya protectora y me cubro o a cuantas personas quiera con el – explico y me maraville con todo lo que es capaz de hacer – y el de copiar dones simplemente activo o desactivo cuando quiero, en este momento tengo desactivados todos los poderes incluyendo a los de Alice, Jasper y Edward

- Porque dejaste a tu familia? – Pregunto Rosalie, amablemente y todos nos sorprendimos ya que ella no se comportaba así con extraños.

- Es que quería conocer yo sola el mundo, quería explorar por mí misma y saber que había más haya pero los visito cada cumpleaños y en las fiestas – Dijo pensativa

- Cuando cumples? – Pregunto Alice con sus típicos pasos de bailarina

- En dos semanas, pero no es mi fecha favorita – Dije y entendí, yo tampoco celebraría si fuera ella

-Cuántos años tienes? . Pregunto Jasper con su cara típica inexpresiva

- Creo que si no me equivoco… la semana que viene cumplo 250 años – Dijo mirándolo –Te conozco – Pregunto pensativa – Ah, ya se, tú estabas con María, cuando la visite tu no estabas así que ella me dijo sobre ti, Jasper Whitlock – Dijo y él se sorprendió al igual que todos pero ella no lo noto

- Conociste a María? –Pregunto sorprendido

- Si es buena amiga, la conocí una vez que vagaba por el bosque y me la encontré peleando contra tres vampiros –

- Bella una última cosa – Dijo Esme con un tono maternal – Te gustaría quedarte?-

-Bueno no sé, si a ustedes no les molesta – Por alguna extraña razón, en mi mente deseaba que se quedara

- Claro que no Bella, a todos nos gustaría que te quedaras – Exclamo Alice, estaba segura que ella también la quería en la casa

- Alice si tú quieres, pero los demás están de acuerdo? –Asintieron todos

- Tenemos mucho que hacer – Dijo la semana que viene empieza la escuela y tenemos que matricularte, comprarte ropa y … - Siguió hablando Alice animadamente

- Ven querida, ya es de noche y me imagino que estarías cansada por todo el viaje –Dijo Esme – Ven sígueme a tu habitación – Dijo mientras subían a la segunda planta de la casa.

Después de ellas subí y me di cuarto estaba al frente suyo, así que toque la puerta entre, ella estaba mirando fijamente su habitación y volteo a verme

- Hola Edward- dijo saludándome

- Bella, yo quería venir a decirte disculpa por que yo te ataque en el bosque – Dije con la cabeza gacha

- No importa - Me dijo – Otros me hubieran matado o me hubieran dejado allí

- Entonces, una cita mañana por las disculpas - Dije

- Acepto – Dijo muy segura – Que tal a las 6:00pm?-

- Ok – Dije – Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana-

M e fui a mi habitación y me quede pensando, me iba a ganar a Bella Swan de cualquier forma.

_**No me maten. Perdón por no actualizar pero es que con todo lo que me mandan a hacer apenas es que me da tiempo para escribir. Bueno si les gusto DENME UN REVIEWS. Gracias**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**MarieV **_


End file.
